


Coordinates

by DynamicKea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: A bit of Loneliness, Angst, Gen, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xephos left Honeydew Inc. to SipsCo, he never came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coordinates

Honeydew’s pick had a crack in it. One big lacing crack all through the centre. A crack that almost seemed mocking as Honeydew twirled the pick in his hands. Not long until it shatters. Not long until the diamond pick shattered into a thousand or so pieces. Not long until the pickaxe, _his_ pickaxe, his pickaxe that had lasted him all through the fall of the old world....

The pickaxe was placed against the wall. A hefty sigh issued from the dwarf and he looked up (And up, and up) the eleven story Jaffa factory. He could almost see the wires of his giant face’s light poking out like little worms - all of them lurking in the breeze.

'Honeydew?'

The dwarf didn’t move, still staring up the factory.

A boot nudged against Honeydew’s side. 'Come on, we’re losing daylight!' the other said, his tone laced with forced cheerfulness. The lab coat billowed as Lalna crouched down to better poke at Honeydew’s nose. 'Honeydew!'

'Hm, what?' 

Honeydew was sitting against the workhouse wall. Lalna had a frown on his face, which quickly vanished as the dwarf watched. Past Lalna, Honeydew could see Sjin struggling to pack several chests onto a horse drawn cart. Past him there was nobody.

Lalna stood up again, pushing the dwarf to his feet. 'Come on, we need to leave soon. We can’t just leave Sjin to do all the work,' Lalna said.

'Yeah we can. That’s what we hired him for.'

Lalna paused at that. He shook his head. 'Yeah, we could,' he said. 'Did you have anything else you wanted to get? Like, um, did you want to bring the condenser anyway?'

'The condenser’s broken,' Honeydew noted absently, his eyes still on the factory.

Lalna followed the dwarf’s eyes. A second late he nudged Honeydew playfully. 'Come on, we’re going into _space_ ,' he said. Something gleamed in Lalna’s eyes as he said the words. Probably excitement.

Honeydew sighed again. 'Yeah, space. Great, sounds great.'

In the distance Sjin shouted in triumph. 'Done! Packed up and ready to move on!'

'Are all the jaffa cakes packed?' Honeydew muttered. Lalna quickly relayed the question to Sjin, shooting Honeydew a worried glance as he did.

Sjin paused, craning his neck into the cart. 'Chest’s right by your seat,' his muffled voice said. 

'Well that’s that then. Off we go,' Lalna said. He walked away, almost shoving Sjin onto his butt when the architect tried to claim Lalna’s seat. 'You coming or what?' he said, noting the dwarf still standing by the wall.

The dwarf’s eyes drifted to the abandoned SipsCo compound. The lights had crumbled into dust long ago without Sips and... well, without people to upkeep the place. Even the lanky crane had rusted and fallen with an almighty crash into the rotting quarry. The entire compound gave off an impression like it was about to disappear into the earth and cower before nature. There would be nothing left in a few more months, unlike the Jaffa factory. Hopefully it and the workshed would stay standing if ever they needed to come back.... 

Honeydew’s head snapped up, a sudden light in his eyes. 'Yeah, give me one second!' he said, snatching up his pickaxe and sprinting into the workhouse.

Sjin checked the checklist. 'Didn’t I get everything?' he said, his tone worried. Lalna looked up from the horse reins and followed Sjin’s gaze.

Chests were shoved open and left ajar as Honeydew searched. A flake of coal here, a scrap of paper there, and finally he flung himself onto a dusty bed. Ten minutes later Honeydew dropped the now-very-much-shorted coal stub and scanned over the writing.

'Honeydew, come on!' Lalna yelled.

It would have to do. Honeydew smoothed out the bedcovers and placed the pickaxe on the pillow. The note was laid beside it, pinned in place by the pickaxe. Then there were only footsteps across the room and the door slamming shut.

'What did we forget?'

'Nothing, nothing really. Come on then, you lot!'

Horses neighed as Lalna urged them away. The sound of hoofsteps faded alongside the voices of the three. In the hut, the note was ruffled by a burst of a breeze.

 

_Friend, we miss you._

_GLTC-CFT: +340 +70 +360_

_\- Honeydew._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if this requires specific tags or not, so if certain ones are necessary please let me know. I don't want to offend people.


End file.
